gurtmichaelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kejaw Sahljaka
Basic Info Age - 38 Height - 6'2" Weight - 170 pounds Hair Color - Black Life Kejaw Sahljaka (pronounced : KEE-JAW SAHL-YAH-KAH) was a mage of Skyrim, one of the most talented in his craft. His skills included his mastery of Destruction magic, expansive knowledge of Restoration, and somehow being able to be friends with Vurt Michaels until the end. As a child, Kejaw was always an overachiever, but an under-recognized one. He began studying Restoration magic at a very early age, showing significant improvement over the other students, but both the students and teachers alike simply kept with the protocol, and allowed Kejaw to learn whatever he wished, as long as he didn't bother other students. Disheartened by the lack of praise and angered with the constant teasing and ridicule from other students, Kejaw took it upon himself to study Destruction magic in his off time (a red flag, by the way) to protect himself when the taller, more able-bodied children threatened him. The school began realizing the threatening spells Kejaw had in his arsenal and expelled him for a lack of subordination and being a threat to others. Kejaw took to the mountains, studying Destruction in solace and only travelling down to buy food and occasionally a new book. While on one of his visits down to the ground level, Kejaw visited a town nearby one night and witnessed a tall, muscle-bound man getting thrown out of the local tavern. Against his better judgement, Kejaw walked the man to a nearby Inn and made sure he got a room. The locals, familiar with Kejaw's living predicament told the man when he awoke in the morning, but warned him that the mage in the cave was dangerous. Tossing the warnings to the side, the fit man made his way up to Kejaw's cave to thank him for the kind deed. This man turned out to be Vurt Michaels, a local martial arts expert who loved a good drink. After some conversation, something about the combination of brains and brawn between them clicked in, and the two became close friends. Many months after their friendship had begun, the duo received word that an ancient evil spirit present since the dawn of time had recently taken a physical form in a big, black dragon. The spirit of Rafi had slumbered for hundreds of years, and it was time to reawaken. The two used their skills to travel throughout Skyrim and defeat the many dragons under Rafi's control, eventually travelling past their own dimension to defeat Rafi himself. The two had done the near impossible, and now lived to tell the tale - hailed as heroes in their town and given brand new homes so that the days of living in a cave were far behind them. However, their victory was not one they celebrated long, as personal conflict began erupting. Kejaw was finally respected, accepted, and would be remembered as a hero... but for this greedy mage, sharing the fame was not enough. The day after Rafi's defeat Vurt paraded around the local bars, bragging that he himself was the one to bring down Rafi, with no mention of Kejaw's involvement. Betrayed by his best friend in the worst way he could feel so, Kejaw made it a point to make sure Vurt's name was erased from all records of Rafi's fall. When it came time for Vurt to travel to the land of modern man to raise his family, Kejaw allowed him to, on the condition that he must never return to the ancient time ever again, a cruel trick to make sure that Kejaw's name went down in history for all time. Vurt reluctantly agreed, and was sent to the year 1985 to enjoy a life of modern comfort and accessibility. With Vurt gone, there was no one who could stand in Kejaw's way of becoming a legendary hero. Or, that was as it seemed. Death Waiting a day to make sure that Vurt kept his promise of never returning, Kejaw didn't waste a moment of the next morning, meaning to scramble down to the historian's office to tell the tale of how Rafi was defeated. However, before Kejaw could even leave his new home, Vurt appeared before him and before Kejaw had a chance to fight back, was torn into 3 pieces with 2 punches from the mighty martial arts master. Even in death, Kejaw felt robbed of the credit he always felt he rightly deserved. Some say Kejaw's spirit still walks the grounds to this day, waiting for the chance to strike back against Vurt for his insolent behavior, and dreaming of the day when he can enact his revenge.